This invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved exercise device of lightweight and portable construction adapted for storage in a highly compact configuration, wherein the device can be deployed quickly and easily for use in performing a variety of different exercise routines.
In the prior art, various exercising machines which utilize the weight, or partial weight, of a person exercising for loading have been advanced. Also, platforms on which a person stood for exercising have been known in the art. For example, two patents to E. A. Tuttle, No. 197,750, patented Dec. 4, 1887, and 232,217 patent Sep. 14, 1880 show platforms that are mounted on parallel links and have direct acting levers for lifting and lowering the platforms on which the person exercising stood. These devices were oriented in a manner which made adjustments somewhat difficult, and the direction of pull by the arms for lifting and loading was awkward. Further, obtaining the correct mechanical advantage for a wide range of exercising loads related to the weight of the person exercising was difficult.
A further pull type exercising device which uses a portion of the weight of a user as a resistance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,503. This device relies on pinned levers and linkages for operation.